The use of the pyronol torch against various types of steel targets was implemented previously by using various mechanical means, including the application of manual force by the person using it. A need arose for means for securely attaching torches to steel targets in a quick manner. The use of a holder employing magnets is proposed herein to (1) keep the torch firmly fastened to the target yet with sufficient standoff distance of the torch from the target to insure complete perforation, (2) be easily attached, and (3) remain in place after firing. Mechanical devices have been employed to both hold the torch to a barrier and maintain it at a prescribed standoff distance.
The invention relates generally to a pyronol torch and a device for holding the torch in proper position with respect to the surface of a barrier target for cutting penetration or destruction of the target. More specifically, the invention relates to a holder for securing a torch generally normal to the surface of a barrier target at a preselected standoff distance therefrom for allowing cutting operation and escape of the combustion gases which would otherwise tend to lift the device from the target.
Pyronol torch devices contain a power source of pyrotechnic material "pyronol". Pyronol is a powder mixture of nickel, aluminum, ferric oxide and fluorcarbon (teflon) which is pelletized into a cylinderical configuration. After initiation, exothermic reaction takes place inside the torch chamber, and molten products of the reaction are ejected in the form of a jet at high velocity by internally generated gas pressure through a graphite nozzle. The jet from the chamber, when directed against a target barrier, at a preselected standoff distance, causes extensive erosion of the target which can lead to the perforation in a very short time.
Such torches have use, particularly military use, for penetrating barriers such as wall, bars, or doors, usually made of steel, for permitting entry or egress. Such torches and holding devices also have use for rupturing steel fuel storage tanks and igniting its contents. The invention includes a torch holder which is adapted to receive the torch in a preselected position and for quickly and efficiently securing it to the barrier. For attachment to relatively flat surfaces of steel or magnetic material, the device or holder is constructed in the form of an H-frame having spaced-apart magnets for holding against the barrier and a support ring for retaining the torch in fixed position relative thereto. Another embodiment of the invention pertains to holding a torch in proper position with respect to a steel bar for cutting it.